


你是巨大的海洋 澈勳

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: 1.雖然已經正名了，但對我來說好像不叫勝澈就有點奇怪，所以還是決定寫我習慣的名字，不能接受的請慎入2.整篇都是未成年不能觀看的內容，自行迴避3.ooc預警4.請勿上升真人註：篇名來自五月天的愛情的模樣
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 澈勳
Kudos: 2





	你是巨大的海洋 澈勳

**Author's Note:**

> 1.雖然已經正名了，但對我來說好像不叫勝澈就有點奇怪，所以還是決定寫我習慣的名字，不能接受的請慎入  
> 2.整篇都是未成年不能觀看的內容，自行迴避  
> 3.ooc預警  
> 4.請勿上升真人
> 
> 註：篇名來自五月天的愛情的模樣

李知勳在這種時候總是不太喜歡說話，雖然本來就不算是個話多的人。

\--

細吻像春天的雨水，落在白皙的皮膚上，從頸間一路蔓延到起伏的背脊。對方抓住腰間的弱點咬了一口，換來了李知勳一聲輕吟和閃躲，才補償似的舔了舔咬痕，又順勢留下了一個淡紅色的記號。

形狀姣好而細薄的唇和厚實柔軟的唇完整地相貼，交疊的觸感和溫度在反射性關閉的視覺下更加明顯，接著李知勳就感受到對方溼軟的舌頭觸碰了自己的，確認自己沒有太多抗拒之後，便開始溫柔地撥弄，偶爾發出一些纏綿的水聲。

深吻停下的時候，兩人的氣息都已經有些急躁，鼻腔炙熱的空氣相互交換，有著長睫毛的眼睛帶著強烈的情感看著自己，捧在兩頰的雙手輕柔地蹭了幾下，接著豐厚的唇落在額頭和下顎，並沒有猶豫地繼續往下。

胸口被親吻的時候，李知勳還是忍不住向後仰了一些，動作停頓了一下，他抬起頭視線往自己的方向看，似乎想確認自己的狀態。

知道自己不喜歡被當成女性，因此對方不會用手揉按胸部，但每次被親吻胸口，李知勳總是反射性想躲，雖然不排除原因可能有不喜歡的可能性，但李知勳覺得或許那是身體對於陌生快感的反射動作，心理上莫名地沒有非常排斥。

感受到對方的雙手在自己腰間不知所措地摩娑，李知勳輕輕將對方的頭推到自己胸前，於是濕熱的唇部重新包覆住乳暈，舌頭上的顆粒摩擦著乳粒，讓李知勳輕輕哼了一聲。

趁著李知勳有些分神，對方原本在腰間的手緩緩滑到褲頭，鑽進黑色運動褲隔著四角褲搓揉著下體。胸前的刺激和溫柔的撫弄讓李知勳從鼻腔裡哼出幾聲喘息，對方勾起了嘴角，似乎十分滿意他的反應。

動作一直持續到李知勳的性器已經勃起了一半才停下，厚實的手掌掠過精實腰臀，順著白皙的雙腿將黑色的棉褲褪下，接著不及不徐地從小腿開始揉捏，不時在腿部內側輕吻。

「知勳的腿，真的很好看」崔勝澈感受著懷裡的人隨著落在腿上的吻而輕顫，唇又再一次靠近了，從腳踝、小腿肚、膝蓋內側到敏感的大腿內側，緩慢而仔細、撩繞而婉約，卻最能勾起慾望。

由下而上的眼神炙熱的注視著李知勳，濕熱的舌尖從大腿根部轉進性器的根部，崔勝澈感受到腿間的顫抖，伴隨著隱忍的哼聲，發出聲音的人把手背壓在鼻子下方，順勢別開了頭，但這並不打擾崔勝澈的動作，他輕笑了一下，變本加厲的開始舔拭整個器官，從下往上，然後在前端落下一個吻。

他確認了一下李知勳的狀態，對方依然用手遮住了半張臉，眼神帶著一些羞澀看著自己，於是他也回看著對方，張口將性器含了進去。

「嘶......」李知勳倒吸了一口氣，腰不自覺地跟著崔勝澈吞吐的節奏微微顫抖。口腔的溫度有些高，軟肉包覆著性器的觸感讓李知勳的腦袋開始發熱，加上崔勝澈靈活的舌時不時的舔弄，不久後那人的脖頸就隨著加快的呼吸，往後仰拉出了一個漂亮的線條。

崔勝澈張口鬆開依舊充血的器官，將身體重新壓回李知勳身上，和他交換了一個濕熱的深吻。

纖細的手指從沙發旁的抽屜翻出了幾包黑色的一次性潤滑液和保險套，李知勳微微坐起身，撕開包裝後，順著崔勝澈已經充血的形狀，一邊用手套弄一邊緩緩地將套子戴上。被厚實溫暖的手揉捏著後頸部的軟肉，吻點在額頭旁邊，而逐漸加重的氣吸拍打在臉頰上，然後，那雙手也幫自己戴上了套子。

眼神交會的瞬間後，唇在下一刻貼了上來，唇齒交融的期間，背部又再一次碰觸到熟悉的沙發座椅。崔勝澈在李知勳腰下墊了抱枕，把姿勢調整好之後才將潤滑液擠在手上，稍微放在手上加溫一下之後，才把液體塗到後庭周圍。

雖然李知勳都會自己做好事前的清理和擴張，但崔勝澈還是喜歡再親自做一次擴張，理由是因為前戲時的李知勳實在是太可愛，就像現在，頭側在一邊，用手擋住了臉，細小的哼聲從手臂間流竄出來，從鎖骨以上到耳尖的皮膚都泛著紅，眼角還稍微閃著一點水潤。

崔勝澈維持著三隻手指在穴道中摳弄，溫柔又不失力道的按在稍微凸起的地方，引起了李知勳一聲偏高的悶哼，繼續揉按了幾下之後，發現李知勳開始有點不安地扭動，崔勝澈停下動作，「知勳阿，可以了嗎?」這大概是這場性愛中唯一會出現的話語，答覆是李知勳的點頭。

把李知勳精實的腿架在肩側，崔勝澈扶著性器，一邊觀察著李知勳一邊慢慢地滑進他體內，直到整個根部都沒入才停下動作。

「呼......」崔勝澈發出了一聲嘆息，而李知勳則微微張開唇喘氣，體內的溫度十分炙熱，澎漲在每一寸有可能填滿的空隙，腦袋中的理性這時才終於開始有些書給慾望的跡象，這讓李知勳多少好受一些，太清醒的腦袋對現在的自己幫助並不大，這點他比誰都還清楚。

像是讀懂了李知勳的身體反應，崔勝澈小幅度的在深處抽動，帶起一陣一陣的麻癢和慾望，讓理性不再有機會爬回那顆被他譽為天才的腦袋裡。李知勳有些受不了體內搔癢般的騷動，哼了幾聲皺著眉扭起腰，示意崔勝澈給他更多點。

接收到了訊號，崔勝澈也不再忍耐，大動作把性器退到近乎要離開，又再次插入到最底，撞出了李知勳像貓一般的叫聲，接著他固定故李知勳的腰，開始在他的體內衝撞。

李知勳覺得自己有點暈了，口中細細碎碎的呻吟無法控制的流出，身上的人動作算不上粗魯，但霸道的讓人只能沉溺其中。體內的空虛感正在一點一滴被填滿，炙熱的體溫、滾燙的氣息和煽情的喘息，所有的一切都讓自己彷彿陷入昏迷。

腰知不自覺地隨著抽插的頻率擺動，交合處的液體發出色情的音節，體內的某個開關好像被打開了一樣，意識快要被什麼東西給吞沒，還想要，想要更多、更多。

崔勝澈將李知勳從沙發裡拉起來，讓他坐到自己大腿上，李知勳順著重力坐下的那刻，喉間竄出了更激烈的呻吟，他可以感受到性器進到令人腰軟的深度，讓他差點大叫出聲。

雙手揉捏著李知勳的臀瓣，崔勝澈由下往上稍微加快了動作，一邊親吻著李知勳冒著細汗的身體，偶爾挑弄胸前的兩點。李知勳感覺身體正在被拋上拋下，臀部正在被揉捏的觸感讓他有點想逃，但顯然怎麼動都只是讓快感更變本加厲而已，他在所剩無幾的意識中嘗試將崔勝澈的手扒開，令他意外的是，崔勝澈放開了他的臀部，轉而讓兩人的手十指交扣，然後吻住了因為喘氣而微張的嘴唇。

下一刻崔勝澈再度把他押回沙發上，扣緊的雙手壓在身側，像是發情的公獅一般快速且不容反抗地撞在李知勳的前列腺上，李知勳知道自己沒辦法脫逃，於是也不再隱忍讓喘息和呻吟與交合的水聲融合。

快感帶著一些脹痛像是要讓自己滅頂一般地將意識全數沖刷乾淨，迷迷糊糊中李知勳感受到肩頸地交界處似乎被咬了一口，本能地哼出了聲想推動壓在身上的人，但手還被緊緊扣著，然後才感受到在自己體內的性器在深處大力的撞了幾下後，終於停下了動作。

崔勝澈鬆開被咬出痕跡的皮膚，整個人趴在李知勳身上喘氣，感受著身下的軀體一樣劇烈起伏的胸口和比平常高的溫度，緩慢的撐起身體，貼上對方的唇，交換一個纏綿的濕吻。

\--

「呀...這個太過分了，哥。你果然是獅子沒錯。」  
李知勳一臉無奈的看著大概一時半刻不會消的牙印說到。

END


End file.
